Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by Trepidation Chance
Summary: This is how I imagine France and Jean met. Just read it, worth it! Sorry if the categories are not correct. ONE-SHOT


France's kingdom was in doom. England still held a grudge against him for taking over his country during the Battle of Hastings. I mean, how long ago was it? A few decades ago? Anyway, it seemed that England wanted payment. That being the fall of France. Of course, France himself wasn't going to give up that easily. But the way things are going at the moment, the country of France was bound to fall. He needed to save his people. But how?

"'Don't judge a book by its cover.' Why can't you judge it by its outside? I mean, if it doesn't catch one's eye, then what's the point of reading the darn book? Stupid sayings with no use at all. And it's English, too! Why did he use an ENGLISH saying?" France was murmuring under his breath as he walked along the side of the village.

"I mean, England is the ENEMY! We don't need their logic! We have our own logic!" People stared at him as he strolled onto the busy road. He was wearing fine clothes, compared to the rags that the people surrounding him were wearing. He pitied them but what could he do? He was only a personification, a person who represented his people, not that King of France, let alone a nobleman. He was only in good health due to the fact that the King needed the citizens' opinion for everything. Otherwise, France was bound to be in the same position as these villagers.

He was looking at the stalls when someone bumped into him. He fell down and looked up, about to apologize but he was cut off by a husky voice.

"Watch where you are going! Are you blind?" France had never seen such bad manners from anyone. His eyes adjusted to the light and saw that it was a lady, no, girl who knocked him down. She was dressed in poor attire and stared at him like he was despicable.

"Rich bastards like you should not step into villages like ours. You are not welcome." After that, she turned on her heels and continued on her way. France was appalled by her attitude and wanted nothing more than correct that arrogance of hers. He chased after her, realising that she was heading towards the castle. Why? Didn't she say that she hated nobles? Well, the King was THE Noble, wasn't he?

When he saw her in the far distance, he sped up his pace and reached his hand out. As he got closer to her, the faster he walked, determined to catch up to her. But he had stepped on a twig and her being from the slumps, she was cautious with her every move. The sound triggered in her mind as she turned around to see France, shock in her eyes. But the emotion didn't last long, turning into annoyance as she realised that he had followed her from the village.

She turned around and ran, forcing France to give chase. At this moment, France had no idea what he was doing. I mean, the reason why he had followed her was to correct her manners and yet he was chasing her like the world would end if he didn't. But his effort wasn't wasted as he was wearing shoes and protected his feet from the sharp rocks in the ground. When he caught up to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and jerked her back, making her topple down.

She looked up into his eyes and saw confusion. Why would he make such an effort to catch her? It was only his moral for good spirit that had begun this chase. She wasn't pretty, or rich. So why work so hard just to change her attitude? She looked vulnerable underneath him, but she still had a confident face on. Why is she acting so important? Like she could take on the world? Well, youth these days do thing that way, but that didn't mean that they could not show respect.

"Hey, girl. Don't act so high and mighty, will you? This is a world where your arrogance will lead you down. So don't." After he said that, he walked away. But before he got too far, the girl tugged onto his sleeve.

"I'm sorry. I was under the order of His Holiness." was all she said.

"What do you mean? What is there to follow? You're a girl and He isn't one to use children." was France's reply.

"Do you know how to go to the castle?" She ignored his statement and continued with her pestering. "I need to talk to the King."

"The King? You have guts. People like you have no need to talk to the King."France was confused. If this young lady WAS following the orders of God, then why does she need to talk to the King?

"I have been given the duty of winning back our past glory from God. Now take me to the King." These words made France want to laugh. God wanted this GIRL to save the country of France? He thought not.

"Look, I'm afraid that…" He was interrupted by the girl.

"God has given me a duty to fulfill. I will not fail him. Now, take me to the castle." When these words were spoken, France could have sworn he was the shadow of His Holiness behind her. He had no choice. He did as he was told and took her down the road to the castle.

Not matter if her saw His shadow, for a girl like this one to hold such a burden was impossible. What was He thinking?

"If you do not believe in my power, then assist me in the mission." said the girl. It was like she could read his mind. All France did was nod his head and continued to lead her.

"My name is Jean." was her short continuation of the conversation. France thought about the quote he earlier was denying. Maybe the English weren't all fools, after all. Maybe they did make sense. After all, right here was a lady who was to accomplish what others couldn't. Maybe it really is the context that matters about a person.

"My name is Francis. I'm looking forward to working with you."


End file.
